


Five Times Kageyama Accidentally Went Viral

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Crack, Crossdressing, Cute, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Fun, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kageyama Deserves Better, Kageyama Tobio in a Skirt, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Post-Time Skip, Social Media, The shipping is pretty much non existent like it’s there if you want it to be but, Twitter, even tho i haven't read the manga lol i know what happens cus of fics, kageyamas smile, schweiden adlers deserve better, team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five Times Kageyama (and/or the Schweiden Adlers trio) Accidentally Went Viral
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai & Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai & Kageyama Tobio & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Nicolas Romero, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Original Male Character(s), Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio & Schweiden Adlers, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Original Male Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 119
Kudos: 540
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1 (fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely self indulgent and its my first time writing for haikyuu. kageyama deserves the world, the adlers trio dynamics deserve more exploration but they get fuck all from the fandom. i came through for my own pleasure. please enjoy!!

(1) 

Kageyama is a simple guy. He wants something? He works hard to get it. He feels like doing something? He’ll do it. 

It’s dark outside, silent. Kageyama is lying in bed, awake at 3am and thinking about milk. He doesn’t have anything to do tomorrow, it’s a rest day, there’s no harm in taking a trip to the fridge and taking a brief milk break in his sleep. So, as is his motto, kageyama ambles to the fridge. 

His blue eyes blinked once, twice, at the space designated for milk. Empty. A pout formed on his face.

He was up now, he not only wanted milk, he was now ready for milk. He was going to drink some milk. 

So, kageyama slipped on his trainers and walked to the 24 hour store a handful of minutes away. Luckily this one stocked his favourite brand. He had no doubt in his mind it’d be worth it.

The air was cool with nighttime, but there was no breeze, nature was sleeping much like it’s inhabitants. 

The dark haired man walked idly, enjoying what felt like a surreal pocket of time, revelling in the serenity of both his surroundings and mind. It felt like the colour navy. 

Soon enough, the lights of the store were in sight and kageyama hurried his pace a little; he could already taste the milk. Inside, it was a little cooler as the cold from the fridge drifted through. When he got there, he faced an unexpected (expected) dilemma. What flavour? His lips formed a pensive frown, eyebrows furrowed. 

He picked an original and walked to the counter, stabbing the straw through as soon as he had paid for it. After walking out, he stood just to the side the store, content to enjoy his milk to the fullest in the comfort of the night. 

After a handful of seconds a cough sounded to his left. Turning, kageyama was met with four teenagers all staring at him. He must’ve been inside longer than he thought, or maybe he just hadn’t noticed them when entering. They were seemingly coming down from intoxication with some substance. Kageyama didn’t really care. He was merely satisfied with the milk currently sliding down his throat. 

He stared at them, unblinking, and still drinking his milk. They stared back. 

“So..what’s your deal?” The brown haired male closest to kageyama eventually spoke up. 

“My deal?” 

“You know..why’re you here. It’s 3am, not exactly normal” 

Kageyama, confused, thought ‘well..you’re here at the same time as me’ but opted to bypass saying that out loud for fear of coming off rude. He’d been working on that recently. Now he was ‘somewhat famous’ he’d been told he really needed to work on that. 

“Milk” he shrugged, briefly letting go of the straw to say the word before going back to drinking. 

The four teens glanced at each other incredulously, 

“..milk..” one of the other teens said. A girl, red hair. 

“I wanted some milk.” He said it with a face that seemed to say ‘isn’t that the most obvious thing in the world?’ 

The teens continued to exchange glances before laughing, disbelieving snorts escaping their mouths. 

“You’re fun! We like you” The brunette exclaimed, earning enthusiastic nods and smiles. 

Kageyama didn’t really care, he’d finished his milk and was now staring forlornly at the empty carton. 

Another snort was heard, this time from a talk guy with dark blue hair. “I have something better than milk. Wanna try?” He asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a joint. Despite what people may believe, kageyama did know about drugs and alcohol, but that means he also knew what they did to his body. 

“No thanks.” After a couple seconds of thought, he bowed slightly as to not seem ungrateful. “I’m an athlete” 

That earned him some surprised exclamations and further incredulous giggles. 

“You mean to tell me..I just met an athlete, still in his cat pajamas, at 3am, outside my local convenience store, drinking a single carton of milk” he huffed. 

Kageyama glanced at his body, only now realising he never changed from the pajamas suga-senpai had gifted him, before looking back at the others with a plain stare. “Yes.” 

It sent all of them rolling again, one even dropping to the ground to laugh into the concrete. Kageyama kind of really wanted more milk. In the back of his mind he wondered what time it was now. 

“So..you’re famous?” the tall guy asked, “you mind taking a picture with us?” 

Kageyama pondered this for a couple of seconds, in that time the blonde haired girl spoke for the first time “we’ll buy you another milk! Photo or not you made this night ten times better” she laughed. She shone very bright. Kind of like hinata. 

The mention of more milk caught his attention, head perking up and eyes becoming that much brighter. They all laughed again. 

“You must really love milk, huh? C’mon, let’s go inside” the brunette male grinned, slinging an arm over kageyama who dutifully obliged, the others following behind. 

It was a weird night. But hey, kageyama just got a free milk, and these guys weren’t so bad. They were pretty fun, actually. And they bought him milk. (never mind the fact he’s an athlete with more than enough money to buy milk..and not to mention he’s most likely older than these guys)

When kageyama woke up that morning around noon, his phone was blowing up with text messages. He decided to ignore them.

**Sato** **@yessato**

_Just met this guy outside the store drinking milk! Apparently he’s a famous athlete? I don’t know about that but he sure is cute~ look how happy he is that we bought him milk!_

_[insert photo of kageyama drinking from his second milk carton, a red headed girl splayed over his back, throwing out a peace sign. Sato’s arm was still slung around kageyama’s shoulder, the other holding the phone. To the right was the tall blue haired guy, smirking, and next to him the blonde girl throwing a wink.]_

_03:37_

Retweets 45.2k  likes 105k  replies 39.8k

_> are we all just going to ignore the fact this was posted at 3am?!_

_ >> my thoughts exactly..why was kageyama even buying milk at 3am_

_> >>the question is, at 3am did he buy milk or did he buy milk at 3am _

_> haha omg its kageyama!! _

_> I don’t know who this man is but he seems so precious_

_> THE PAJAMAS &:&:&:& CUTE GRUMPY KAGEYAMA WEARS CAT PAJAMAS KSSK NOT TO MENTION HE WORE THEM TO THE SHOP!!:&:&:_

_>_ **_hoshiumi_ **

_@kageyama KAGEYAMA!!!! WHAT?!?!! DO I NEED TO GET THAT LEASH WE TALKED ABOUT_

_>_ **_ushijima_ **

_@Kageyama. Please don’t get so close to 3am strangers. I need a setter._

_> this guy just lives life as he wants. i respect it._

_> milk is not that good my blue friend_

_>_ **_hinata_ **

_@kageyama you look so stupid_

_>_ **_sugawara_ **

_@Kageyama..I’m happy you made friends but we talked about this..you can’t just do anything for milk_

_> >sugawara_

_wait..are those the pajamas I got you?! You actually wear them!!_

_> kageyama is the most innocently, ignorantly chaotic person I’ve ever seen _

_> he has no sense self preservation. someone protect him._

_> all I’m getting from this is if I buy kageyama milk he’ll do anything..valuable information_

_> >this information is dangerous in the wrong hands. _

_-_

(2)

Practice is coming to an end, kageyama’s body feels heavy with the exhaustion but it’s the best kind of feeling. He savours the ache, the imprint of a volleyball on his hands. He’s sat on the gym floor, back resting up against the walls, eyes closed. The hum of his teammates is distant in his mind as he’s concentrates on his breath. At peace. 

“KAGEYAMA” Hoshiumi screams, jumping up and down at the other side of the gym, clearly trying to get the others attention.

Kageyama doesn’t react, blocking the shorter out. Unfortunately, it doesn’t work and the screaming gets louder. 

“Kageyama” Romero sighs “for my sake. please just go over there” 

And..kageyama could never ignore Romero, a guy he’s looked up too for the longest time, a guy who’s taken him under his wing here at the adlers and is now asking him for one little thing. 

With a sigh, kageyama’s deep blue eye opened and he trudged over to the white haired teammate. Hoshiumi was standing off to the side with ushijima next to him, the shorters vibrating figure a great contrast to ushijima’s stoic stare. 

When the youngest reached them, he gave a nod to the brunette spiker before turning to Hoshiumi with a blank stare. 

“You guys really gotta stop that.” Hoshiumi muttered with a shiver “seriously..your combined blank stares make me feel like you’re plotting my death right in front of me” 

Kageyama blinked, “I would never do that Hoshiumi-san” 

“Really?” He grinned “I expected you to not reply but you actually-“

“I need your jumps” 

“Well..you know I thought you were gonna say I’m your friend but I’ll take it I mean my jumps are pretty amaz-“ 

“Then again..if someone who could jump even higher came along..” kageyama pondered, eyes shifting to meet ushijima’s brown ones, earning a nod of assent in return. 

“Dicks” the shortest growled, a distant ‘language’ following from the other side of the gym. 

“Anyway” Hoshiumi grinned once again, a complete 180, “on the subject of jumps. It’s been a while since we’ve had a game, I’m getting antsy without any competition” he spoke, a slow smirk rising on his face. “I suggest us three have a little competition between ourselves”. 

Kageyama considered this. He has to agree, it was the down season and it had been long enough since they’d played competitively that kageyama was getting restless too. A hum in his blood that wouldn’t leave. His obliviousness failed to pick up on the mischievous slant of Hoshiumi’s grin. With a glance at ushijima (who seemed to be awaiting kageyama’s own answer) he turned to the white haired man and nodded. 

“Great!” Hoshiumi shouted, slapping the blue eyed boy on the back “I knew you’d agree kags! This is why you’re my favourite” 

“Of course” he added “a competition is only fun if there’s stakes” 

Kageyama nodded solemnly.

“So, whoever loses has to do one thing that I say. But it can be anything.” 

“What if you lose? I don’t plan to lose. And there’s three of us, two winners and one loser.” Ushijima 

“You raise good questions oh stoic one. To put it simply, if I lose then I have to do something you tell me. And the reason I’m the one who decides what either of you do is kags is too innocent to come up with anything and you’re creatively inept.” 

Ushijima stared down at the other before stating “one day, I _will_ crush you” 

Kageyama snorted before backtracking at something else the shorter had said. “I’m not innocent” he scowled. 

Hoshiumi raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the younger, looking at ushijima for support who was already agreeing with a nod. 

“B-but” kageyama stuttered, if it were hinata he’d be throwing the words ‘shut up’ and idiot’ around but he could never insult ushijima. He held too much respect for the other. The idea made him scowl more.

“Kageyama.” the tallest started “You are a monster on court”, kageyama blushed lightly at the blunt praise, “but off the court you have the knowledge of a chick” 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself” hoshiumi added, nodding solemnly before clapping his hands together and exclaiming “Great! Let’s get some food after changing and I’ll tell you the details about the competition!” 

The trio made their way to the changing rooms, the two taller males heavily leant down to allow hoshiumi to keep an arm around each of their shoulders. 

“Dinner on ushijjma!” He laughed before running further ahead. 

Kageyama glanced at ushijima who’s expression remained the same. 

“Are you okay with that ushijima-san?” He asked hesitantly, not wanting to accept ushijima paying for his food and overstep his boundaries. 

The elder turned to look at him, the lines of his mouth and eyes softening slightly. “It’s fine kageyama. I’m your senpai now; I take care of my own” and he walked ahead. 

Kageyama looked after his two teammates, feeling a small smile spread across his lips. Yeah. He was going to be more than fine. 

**Hoshiumi @hoshiumisme**

_EVERYONE SAY HELLO TO KAGEYAMA TOBIKO_ 💞💕💕❣️❣️💖💕💖❣️

_[insert picture of kageyama wearing a female school uniform, (shirt, jumper and skirt) with a nervous frown (pout) and embarrassed flush on his cheeks , holding onto the arm of and attempting to hide behind an ever so slightly flustered ushijima]_

_[17:53]_

Retweets 56.1k  likes 154k  replies 33.7k 

_> what’s something you never knew you needed but can’t live without _

_> everyone say thank you hoshiumi_

_> >thank you hoshiumi _

_> this tweet has reached the kpop community. It will now proceed to blow up._

_> I-IS HE POUTING _

_> >YES!!_

_> >>SO CUTEEE_

_>_ **_oikawa_ **

_..the world hates me. That is the only explanation. You won’t see me tomorrow. Goodbye cruel world._

_> >_ **_iwaizumi_ **

_finally_

_> Kageyama my pretty baby <3_

_> >so this is the man you simp for on main. Valid. _

_> why does he actually look good? How is that fair >:( _

_> **tendou**_

_i see you’re having fun with your new team @ushijima (_ ◐‿◑ _)_

_> why are men always blessed with eyelashes they don’t deserve _

_> OH MY GOD YES KAGEYAMA. GIVE US EVERYTHING. FUCK THE STRAIGHTS. _

_>_ **_atsumu_ **

_TOBIO KUN!! WHAT &:&:£:& IM GOING INSANE?!:!???? _ _⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄_

_> >_ **_musubi_ **

_Can confirm, atsumu is currently alternating_ _between screaming into the floor and having a blushing fit. Hinata is gaping like a fish._

_> >KSKSDJJSSKNHHAHAHAHA go kageyama! Make them gay panic!_

_> we’ve got multiple famous volleyball players camped under a tweet of kageyama tobio in a school girl uniform. I think I’m ready to solve world hunger now. _

> **Daichi**

@kageyama Blink twice if you need help. But if you’re discovering a new side of yourself then know I fully support you.

>>#daichibestdad 

> **kuuro**

Didn’t know you had it in you kageyama. You look good. 😏

(3) 

**Sports news** @sportsforyou

_Breaking News, Kageyama Tobio has a secret child?_

_[insert photo of kageyama at a small food shack, patting the head of a young boy whose grinning up at him]_

_[14:03]_

Retweets 23.9k  likes 43.7  replies 22.4K 

>WHATT :&&:&:£;8/&:£

>I’m sorry but this man is not smart enough to hide a whole ass child

> **hinata**

_WHAAAT,,, &/@KAGEYAMA, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL MEEE??!?!?! BAKAYAMA. I DEMAND TO MEET THIS CHILD NOW. _

_>_ **_oikawa_ **

_My sleep paralysis nightmare came true. A second tobio-chan._

_>_ **_atsumu_ **

_Awh there’s a new Tobio kun? How cute!!(*_ ≧ _ω_ ≦ _)_

_>_ **_bokuto_ **

_HEY HEY HEY! YOU GOTTA INTRODUCE IS SOMETIME @KAGEYAMA_

_>_ **_sugawara_ **

_I cannot believe you didn’t tell me. I understand the other imbeciles but me? And you were such a good kouhai.._

_>_ **_hoshiumi_ **

_..uhm what? @kageyama @kageyama @kageyama WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME? WHY DIDNT YOU BRING HIM TO PRACTICE? WHAT, YOU THINK IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO MEET YOUR CHILD? HUH YOU DICK_

_> >_ **_romero_ **

_hoshiumi..sometimes we think things we shouldn’t put out on the internet cus we’re famous_

_>_ **ushijima**

_@kageyama have you taught him volleyball yet? I will help you._

_>_ **_akaashi_ **

_Congratulations @kageyama! I hope to meet him one day :)_

_>_ **_Tsukishima_ **

_Is no one going to question this?_

**Sports news** @sportsforyou

_[BREAKING NEWS] Kageyama has kidnapped a child? Follow us to see the story unfold._

_[insert video of kageyama walking down the street with the child, the camera man gets closer and the words ‘it’s surprising to see your child for the first time kageyama-san’ being spoken. Kageyama is seen to blink before monotonously responding ‘this isn’t my child’ before walking off, child in tow]_

_[16:12]_

Retweets 55k likes 123k replies 39.9k

_> NAKSKSKSHAHAHHA IM FUCKING ROLLING WHO IS THIS GUY _

_> PLEASE ONLY ONE (1) MAN _

_> the fact all of us looked at this tweet and called this guy iconic as if we shouldn’t be at least a little concerned _

_> > concern is for the weak_

_>_ **_sugawara_ **

_@kageyama kageyama honey.._

_>_ **_atsumu_ **

_@kageyama when I implied you should stop being a goody two shoes this really isn’t what I meant.._

_>_ **_daichi_ **

_@kageyama ..to put it simply. what the fuck._

_>_ **_ushijima_ **

_@kageyma we can still teach him volleyball_

_> > **semi**_

_USHIJIMA NO_

_>_ **_tsukishima_ **

_That makes more sense_

_> >_ **_yamaguchi_ **

_..you’re an awful human being_

_> >_ **_oikawa_ **

_someone save the child from tobio-chan’s clutches (_ ╯ _°□°_ ）╯

_>_ **_hoshiumi_ **

_@kagyama stop doing fun things without your funnest senpai : <_

_> > **romero**_

_hoshiumi no.._

_>_ **_romero_ **

_kageyama. I’m sure this isn’t true. But please this is bad publicity._

_> >_ **_hoshiumi_ **

_bad publicity is still publicity_

_> >>_ **_atsumu_ **

_NOT WHEN ITS FOR BEIGN A CHILD KIDNAPPED !/ &:@9/_

_>_ **_hinata_ **

_KAGEYAMA YOU KIDNAPPED A CHILD?/!/ &/& I CANT BELIEVE YOU _

_> no ones asking the real question. *how* did he do it?_

_> > there’s no way kageyama is smart enough to pull it off_

_> >>maybe that was all a part of his master plan_

_[BREAKING NEWS] updates on the kageyama tobio story, watch below!!_

_[video of kageyama being interviewed on the street._

_Interviewer: kageyama-san do you have anything to say?_

_Kageyama: *blinks* about what?_

_Interviewer: about the situation at hand._

_Kageyama looks at her with a blank look_

_Interviewer: why did you kidnap a child?_

_Kageyama: I kidnapped a child?_

_Interviewer: you were seen hours earlier hanging out with a child who wasn’t yours. We have never seen you with a child before. Is he perhaps your cousin or something?_

_Kageyama looks confused: I have no idea who that child is._

_Interviewer: ..so you did kidnap a child?_

_Kageyama: what does it mean to kidnap a child?_

_Interviewer: to take a child and hold them captive_

_Kageyama: I didn’t hold him captive. He came to me. I also bought him ho-_

_*a boyish shout is heard from the house next to the street, camera pans to child (who was with kageyama) and mother standing at door. Child grins and waves manically, mother smiles fondly. Child: ‘i had fun playing with you ni-chan!!’ . Kageyama nods shortly and waves back. The door closes. Camera pans back to kageyama*_

_Interviewer looks confused. Kageyama wants to go home._

_Interviewer: wait, so? Ni-chan?-_

_Kageyama: he just started calling me that. *disinterested shrug*_

_Interviewer: right..so, how did you end up spending the day with this child that isn’t yours and you’ve never met?_

_Kageyama: I was just walking. He approached me and started walking with me, talking insistently but it was about volleyball so I didn’t mind. Somehow we ended up at the park, I suggested I toss for him a little. Later he got kind of hungry, I was too so I figured why not go grab some food._

_Interviewer: so this little boy is clearly a fan of yours, you must’ve called his mother to inform her. I must say that’s very nice of you kagey-_

_Kageyama: I didn’t call his mother. I didn’t even think about it. I only just met her after taking him home._

_Interviewer: so..you just..walked off with the child..?_

_Kageyama: If anything the child walked off with me._

_Interviewer:..._

_Kageyama:..._

_*new scene this time on the doorstep of the mother and son duo._

_Child : kageyama ni-chan is so cool!! I can’t believe I got to hit some of his tosses!! I felt so awesome!!! *jumping up and down*_

_Mother: kageyama-san was very nice to my boy, he had such a good time! And when I met kageyama-san he was very polite._

_Interviewer in disbelief: did you not..worry where your child was? Or worry that kageyama could have been dangerous?_

_Child: don’t say that about ni-chan >:(_

_Mother: I was extremely worried! I spent a hours walking around trying to find him before coming back. I was about to call the police but then they showed up on my doorstep._

_Interviewer: and you’re just..okay with kageyama-san having accidentally kidnapped your child_

_Mother: my child is more than okay, he had a great time. He’s back here, it’s not even dark yet! Of course some notice would’ve been preferred but I can tell kageyama-kun doesn’t have much knocking about in the head area. *smiles warmly* but now I have his number and I’m sure my son would love to hang out with him again! Of course if kageyama-kun isn’t too busy._

_Interviewer: alright..well..uhm. Thanks for your time riko-san._

_[16:50]_

_ Retweets 78k  _ __ _ likes: 114.4k  _ __ _ replies: 58.5k _

_> the fact this mother just shaded kageyama’s intelligence in the nicest way_

_> I’m sorry but how did kageyama get away with this _

_>_ **_Romero_ **

_I have art on my face because of the stress lines you give me_

_> what the fuck is this guys life _

_> in all fairness, if kageyama showed up on my doorstep. _

_> CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE FACT KAGEYAMA JUST SEEMED TO FORGET WHERE KIDS COME FROM?:£:&/:&_

_> >WAIT YOU SO RIGHT, LIKE MOST PEOPLES REACTIONS TO A YOUNG CHILD ARE WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?? BUT KAGEYAMA JUST :&:&_

_> >>Where kageyama thinks babies come from: [insert pic of baby growing out of ground]_

_> this is the best thing of the century_

_>_ **_atsumu_ **

_KAGEYAMA KSKSSKSHAHAHAHAH_

_>_ **_akaashi_ **

_I really have to question how kageyama was raised @sugawara @daichi_

**_> >sugawara_ **

_This damage was beyond repair when he got to us @oikawa @iwaizumi_

**_> >>iwaizumi _ **

_I would defend ourselves but I can’t when he had to deal with shittykawa_

_> okay I know this could’ve gone totally wrong but can we talk about how sweet it is that kageyama was okay with spending the day with this little kid who was a fan? Like he tossed for him? And bought him food _😭

_> >heart in the right place, brain MIA_

* _the next day there were many memes about where kageyama thinks babies come from*_

(4)

Kageyama doesn’t often smile. It’s not never, if the happiness pulls at his lips he will let a small smile grace his face, but it’s not often. He doesn’t do a courteous smile when greeting someone, doesn’t smile at the waitress or barista, doesn’t smile when his eyes meet a child’s or when being photographed. He’s never been massive on social falsities, in the idea of smiling when he doesn’t mean it, but when he was younger he did smile more, and freely. Sometime over the years, between the empty spaces and silence, his smile become a rarity. And apparently, at one point, his smile become so buried he couldn’t even fabricate a fake one without it looking scary and awkward. It only lamented in the blue eyed boys mind that smiling was something he should keep on the minimum. 

One morning, kageyama was walking through a park, the air fresh but warm. He was clad in leggings and shorts and a form fitting long sleeve. 

It was the time that coincides with dog walkers. Some figures slumped with residual tiredness, others at peace with the early hours. Kageyama liked coming to the park at this time for his run, he liked watching the dogs run around so freely, so unabashedly excited in their existence. It felt nice to see and have a sense of another life. 

Most of the time he would finish his run, do a cool off lap watching the fogs from afar and then go home. This time, as kageyama slowed down at the end of his last lap, a fluffy chocolate brown dog of medium size stood a little ways off. He glanced around but couldn’t see anyone nearby. He wondered where the owner was, and if he might dare try and pet the dog. Despite adoring them, kageyama had a bad track record with animals, cats especially seemed to hate him. 

The dog was happily sniffing the grass, his short tail wagging rapidly. Kageyama couldn’t withhold the desire to touch the cute dog, wanting to feel it’s soft fur and bathe in its excitement. Hesitantly, he approached, concentration etched onto his face (read: small frown). When he was a handful of steps away the dog’s head shot up and kageyama froze, hand outstretched. The dog looked at him, appeared to consider him, before running away. 

Kageyama watched, forlorn. With a sigh, he turned to go home only to bump into a chest. Startled, he grunted, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and mild annoyance. Because-what? Who would be stupid enough to stand so close behind him? 

Looking forwards, kageyama came face to face with a male, roughly the same age and height, beaming at him. Kageyama could only blink in astonishment.

The guy continued to stare at him and smile, kageyama continued to look on in blankness. 

“You know” the guy started “you should try smiling” 

At that, kageyama scowled; over the years he’d developed a hatred for that phrase. The guy only laughed in response. 

“If you smile, I think toby might like you more”

Kageyama scrunched his nose and eyebrows in confusion, “whose toby?”

“Toby is my dog, the dog you were just trying (and failing might I add) to pet” 

Kageyama huffed, a scowl (more of a pout now) shaping his lips as he turned his head to the side, a light blush brushing his cheeks from the embarrassment of someone witnessing his rejection. But he said nothing. 

The guy laughed again, open and bright. “You’re adorable” he chuckled, only making kageyama scowl (pout) and blush more.

“Look, it’s easy really” the guy spoke, slinging an arm around the blue eyed boy. “Dogs can sense auras, all animals can” he started. Kageyama stopped scowling to turn his head towards the other, interest piqued. The stranger smiled at the sight of the others big blue eyes widened in fascination. Those eyes, they seemed so clear and pure when unguarded. 

“They can! And because of that, they respond best to smiles. Because they want to be around happiness. Like any living being.” 

Kageyama’s lips parted slightly with rapt attention, unknowingly leaning closer to the other male whose grin only widened.

“And it can’t be a fake smile, they can tell, it’s gotta be genuine and bright” he continued, slowly beginning to walk kageyama forwards. 

“Of course, animals aren’t that shallow. After they grow to love someone, they will comfort you both in happiness and sadness” 

Kageyama blinked, that sounded..nice. That sounded really nice. The idea of someone (or somedog) being there for you no matter what once you gain their trust. Maybe that’s why kageyama never did well with animals, he never had been good at trust. 

“C’mon then, try it” the guy exclaimed, patting kageyama on the back. Kageyama startled before realising they had walked to where ‘toby’ had run off too. The dog stood a couple hundred meters away. 

“W-what? No..I can’t. He’ll just run away again. I-I’m not very good at smiling... I’ve been told it can even be scary sometimes..” 

The stranger gasped in offence, clasping his two hands on kageyama’s shoulders. “Don’t ever let anyone tell you your smile is anything but beautiful. Ever. Your smile? It’s something no one can take away, your smile is your happiness. Fuck everyone else” he said it with such intense ferocity it almost burned kageyama inside, forcing him to believe it. 

“Besides, I find it hard to be believe your smile is anything but breathtaking. I’ve seen you running here a handful of times. You’re cute even when you’re scowling. You’re pretty when you’re simply at peace. I don’t have the powers to even imagine how gorgeous you are smiling” 

Kageyama could only stare at the others deep green eyes, overwhelmed and burning all over. Next thing he knew the other was back to grinning as he shoved kageyama lightly on the shoulder towards toby, ushering him forwards. 

Kageyama shook his head to clear the lump in his throat, blinking a couple times. 

Okay kageyama. Breathe. You can do this. You want to pet this dog, you’ve always wanted animals to be your friend. This is your chance. There’s no one here but the weird (nice) stranger (friend?) and he’s not gonna judge you. ~~But what if he does? He’s never actually seen your smile, he could be lying, as soon as he sees how bad your smile actually is he might just laugh and run off with his dog.~~ Shaking his head again, kageyama glanced back and met the eyes of the stranger who was smiling softly at him, no trace of anything but warmth, and that warmth spread to kageyama. 

Okay. Let’s do this. Kageyama took the time to breathe deeply, clearing his head like before an important serve in volleyball. Then, he thought of volleyball, of the small dimples of a mikasa ball on the pads of his fingers, of the sound of the ball hitting the court. Of the breathes of his teammates. He remembered his early days playing volleyball in the garden, of the rich chuckle and crooked grin of his grandpa. He remembered watching his grandpa spike in front of him for the first time, 

remembered the taste of pork curry and a soft boiled egg. He remembered all the people who’d ever been there for him through his life, all the people that came. All the people that left. All the times he’d wanted a pet when he was younger because the house was too big and cold for him to fill. He wanted his own pet one day. And right now he wanted to pet ‘toby’, and to do that he had to open himself, to let himself be freely happy and invite the dog into his warmth. It was only fair if the dog was extending its own. 

Slowly, kageyama erased the rest of the world bar the little pup and let a small smile grace his lips. It was a small shift that moved the peaks of his cheeks up a little, but his eyes held the biggest difference. They were soft and clear, open and bright, pulling you into their deep blue depths. Kageyama saw the dog lift its head from sniffing a nearby tree and look at him, it’s head tilted to the side and tail wagging. Seeing this, kageyama’s smile widened and continued to do so as the dog made padded steps towards him. By the time the dog was in front of kageyama, there was a full smile on his face. 

The dog barked and jumped forwards, licking kageyama’s face who fell back with a small delighted gasp. He couldn’t believe it, not only had a dog approached him, it was now jumping on him! 

The stranger watched all this with a smile. He watched as kageyama’s own smile turned into a full blown grin as he embraced the dog, shining and beautiful. His blue eyes were scrunched with joy, the laugh lines beginning their journey of mapping out his skin. 

For the next week, kageyama smiled every morning at the dog park and in return got more dog hugs in those seven days than he had human hugs in his whole life. It made him feel lighter, warmer. 

A couple weeks after that, when the adlers trio and the jackals four plus a good amount of all their high school friends met up for a rare scrimmage, they gathered for a picture at the end. Kageyama was feeling really good, his smiley mornings were brightening his life, he’d had a really fun time, made some amazing sets and serves and gotten to play with even more amazing players. He’d set for hinata again, a feeling he’d always treasure. And so, in front of the phone clutched in atsumu’s hand, he grinned. 

(Needless to say everyone present malfunctioned in their own unique ways. Masses of shock mixed with wonderment. They honestly never thought they’d see the day kageyama grinned so openly, had never even imagined it could be so beautiful. After many stunned minutes a mutter of ‘I feel ready to save the world now’ could be heard from someone. It was met with multiple nods.) 

(When the picture was posted on social media, the world went pretty crazy too) 

(5/extra)

_Im beginning to sense the adlers are unhinged.._

_31k Retweets 143.9k likes 29.9k replies_

_> Hoshiumi needs no explanation, kageyama is clueless enough to go along with everything and you’d be solely mistaken if you think ushijima would care enough to ever stop any of this _

_> atsumu _

_I should be mad these guys are stealing our thunder but the content they provide is too good_

_> >oikawa_

_maybe you can accept it but I can’t._

_what me and my friends think we look like_

_[video of hosuhimu kageyama and ushijima standing in a lose circle to the side of the court, ten-ish minutes before adlers vs jackals match_

_Hoshiumi has a fierce look in his eyes, hands on his hips, eyebrows drawn down. He nods sharply at the other two_

_Kageyama’s eyes widen slightly before his own eyebrows furrow in determination. Both kageyama and ushijima nod in response_

_They stare for a couple of seconds before kageyama tilts his head slightly to the left,_

_eyes shifting from hoshiumi to ushijima_

_A minute shift in ushijima’s expression takes place, pensive, before he responds with a single shake of the head_

_Kageyama replies with an assenting nod before his head rises again, staring at ushijima_

_The older male stares back before nodding. They both turn to hoshiumi who nods his head up and down rapidly_

_This continues for minutes before the trio simply turn their backs and walk onto the court]_

_ 47.1k Retweets 178.3l likes 38.7k replies _

_> I think I just witnessed witch craft_

_> I know a secret cult when I see one _

_> They said one brain cell ✨_

_> they just had a full blown conversation in looks and head nods..what the fuck_

_*this video went on to become a meme format_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos much appreciated! the next 'chapter' isn't a chapter its a long rant about various things to do with haikyuu or the fandom that i wanted to get off my chest. it was supposed to be much shorter and i was just gonna put it in the end notes but..it got long. so just leave now if you understandably don't want to read :)
> 
> also..KAGEYAMA DESERVES BETTER!! THE ADLERS DESERVE BETTER!


	2. Haikyuu thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are just my rants about haikyuu/fandom so you can just leave if youre not interested. hope you enjoyed the fic!!

As you knowis my first fic for this fandom, ive liked anime for years but i actually only got into haikyuu kinda recently.

I have some rants and bones to pick about the fandom and/or manga so please listen

1\. Kageyama tobio deserves better. (Bar the kageyama fans) half you guys really don’t appreciate or try to understand him. A lot of kageyama’s character and the consequent behaviours/personality are implicit. I could rant about this all day long, all the underlying things about kageyama but this is a notes section. If you wanna talk to me about anything like this tho pls feel free to comment about it I love talking about kageyama.

  
2\. Schwedien adlers deserve better. You guys adore jackals (I get it) but serve dirt to the adlers. It is my firm belief that hoshiumi is insane, kageyama is naturally unhinged because he doesn’t know wtf he’s doing and would go along with literally anything hoshiumi said if he simply positioned it like a competition/bet, and ushijima would go along with everything. Also ppl forget ushijima was caption, that implies he knows how to take care of people. I wish more people explored and adored their dynamics.

  
3\. Reiterating that kageyama. Deserves. Better.

  
4\. I like oikawa a lot but I dislike at least half of the oikawa fans.

  
5\. Kagehina people who use tobio just to be an asshole, you are my enemy. Why are there so many of you.

  
6\. The manga doesn’t do kageyama and oikawa justice i needs more of a reconciliation between them. It wasn’t a good relationship, oikawa was in a bad space, he matured and I hoped to see more of a growth between them.

  
7\. Chapter 387 broke me please kageyama.

  
8\. Why do people head canon miwa and kageyama as close? Or say people believe miwa deserves better. Like the hc is fine if it’s like what you like but imo if miwa was important in kageyama’s life then we would have seen more of her. So this shows me that in canon she was also fairly absent. Idk if you guys know but it sucks, but it happens. When siblings become strangers. People who should be family, the people you fight with all day but will always be there for eachother at the end of the day. Me and my brother? Strangers. Really distant. I regret it all the time. But yeah, my head canon at least is that miwa and kageyama relationship isn’t necessarily negative, it’s just very distant. Because that seems most canon to me.

  
9\. I love astukage and post time skip really shot that down like bam.

  
10\. I love the miya twins. I really respect kita. Inazariaki have the best uniforms and it’s probably my favourite team after karasuno.

  
11\. I love kuroo and bokotu friendship

  
12\. I haven’t actually read the fucking manga lmao I just managed to spoil most of what happens via fan fiction.

  
13\. Kageyama has heavily implied abandonment and trust issues, like deep and haunting. His minor mental breakdown after ‘reverting back to king’ where he’s terrified after shouting at his teammates and immediately apologises? Yeah that’s explicit enough for me to know he’s haunted by the idea of people leaving him because of the past, and has trouble trusting people and believing they trust him. Everyone say thank you karasuno.

  
14\. Ppl don’t talk enough about how kageyama’s reaction to almost beign slapped was legit to just blink and walk away like? No fear? anger? Shock?

  
15\. The haikyuu fandom needs to stop thinking about people or teams being ‘better’ and (passive) aggressively comparing ppl . Do you know sports? Being the best isn’t linear like that. People have strengths and weaknesses. Also just because you are not *the* best doesn’t mean you haven’t made it. Let’s take football. 1. People debate whose better messi/ronaldo, you could also bring in past players. 2. Just because you aren’t messi/ronaldo it doesn’t mean you aren’t an amazing renowned player who has achieved many things in football. In tennis, nadal has more grand slams than djokovic but one on one djokovic has beat nadal more. So whose the better player? Being better isn’t black and white. Grow up.

16\. Kageyama deserve better. And I wish I knew more about his life outside, about relationships he formed with others. I get why it’s not explored much, and I understand they are limited/small in numbers. But obviously in however many years of life there’s more to his life than just what we see in the anime.

  
17\. I fucking hate that it’s canon to say kageyama has a scary/ugly smile (I know it’s technically his fake/forced smile and it’s just a joke but still). Someone’s smile is someone’s happiness, their laugh is their joy. Never take that away from someone. Ever. Also fuck that his genuine smile is adorable precious and so pretty.

  
18\. I disagree that it’s canon that kags’ italian isn’t great cus imo kageyama would do anything that improved his volleyball, hence his English is good/he learns vocab quick when related to volleyball. Therefore it makes no sense that his Italian isn’t at least good cus if he’s playing in Italy he *needs* it. His English isn’t good so how else would he communicate with his teammates? unfortunately I am a mere plebeian that cannot go against canon.

  
19\. I don’t understand the ‘genius’ argument for kageyama and 100% agree with kita’s mentality. He wasn’t born being able to play volleyball amazingly? no one is. He worked really fucking hard longer than a lot of the other players to get where he is. If you go through life with the idea that anyone who is good at something never worked hard for it then you’re holding yourself back. Coming from someone who does fuck all with her life, I don’t go around blaming others for it or projecting that into others. I don’t hate people who are good at things (though I may make jokes about hating them) when it comes down to it I actually really admire them. I think it’s amazing. And whilst sometimes inner negative feelings may occur I would never outwardly put that on them. It’s not fair to people, to kageyama, he worked really hard. Volleyball is his life. Like to some people oikawa would be a ‘genius’, to kageyama, oikawa has attributes he feels he can never attain (connecting with a team like that). I know oikawa wasn’t in a rationale mindset so I get it, but there’s always another perspective, a wider lense. There’s a quote on Reddit, volleyball is the love of hinata’s life, volleyball is kageyama’s life. Also I’d argue Hinata is more of a ‘genius’ than kageyama taking into account how good he becomes in a shorter time frame. But once again it’s not that simple, he worked really hard, and he had athleticism from e.g biking to school everyday. Anyways, in the context sometimes it’s honestly more of an insult that disregards kageyama’s hard work to call him a genius.

  
20\. Speaking of, ppl don’t appreciate kageyama’s tosses enough. In the inarizaki match he made two amazing tosses, the quick one where he was really low to the ground and the one to asahi all the way to the other side of the court. The only one who did him justice was kogenagawa? idk his name but the date tech setter. For that I love you.

  
21\. Also speaking of let’s not forget kageyama has never ever shied away from admiring and complimenting good players (bar hinata lol) he isn’t arrogant or unwilling to accept and admire other peoples skills

  
22\. I love tanaka. The inazarikai match where he’s talking about all the trust kageyama has out in him by saying he won’t stop tossing to him. Enough to make a grown man cry

  
23\. Hinata is pretty like classic/common mc in the sense he is just freely inspirational and pure will power and goodness and sunshine and sincerity, however I will never not adore those kinds of ppl. Because they make the world a better place.

24\. I love nishinoya

  
25\. Kenma is overrated, like him, he is relatable, but he is overrated. Also if anything he’s definitely a ‘genius’ simply because his passion and hard work for volleyball is smaller than a lot of the others and yet he is a very skilled player. But even so he still practiced for a long time so it’s not like he was just born with it.

  
26\. I love knb. I started watching it years and years ago and I was so shocked when I found out kise and bokuto share a VA. Now it’s so obvious.

  
27\. I like yachi too

  
28\. Oikawa’s whole knowing his teammates the most and being able to like shift their mood is honestly manipulative like he’s great at manipulating people, kinda terrifying. It’s manipulation for positive reason, but it’s still manipulation I also have no qualms with manipulation lol tho my moral compass has never been perfect. But I just wanna call it as it is.

  
29\. I am completely okay with ushijima’s charcter like i like him enough but the one thing that pisses me off is his line about telling oikawa he should gone to shiratozawa, and insulting aoba. That’s so fucking annoying and disrespectful and I hate it in a lot of ways. Oikawa, i am sorry.  
30\. Does half the haikyuu fandom hate me after these notes?  
31\. Thanks for coming to my ted talk.

i wont write for haikyuu again, ironically 7/8 of the way through this fic and after id wrote these rants, i lost some interest in haikyuu because my mind and heart are annoyingly fickle. one mintue im selling my soul to haikyuu and kageyama (as you can see from those rants) and the next im uninterested. i dont know why, its just how ive always been. but i had to finish this fic cus of how close i was to finishing it. and kageyama/adlers still deserve better :p. hopefully my interest will be reignited with season . until then, have a nice day!

also if these rants dont make sense its cus i didnt proof read them.

EDIT: firstly you’re all so nice I’m so happy you guys enjoyed my fic.  
Secondly I was not expecting so many people to read my word vomit nor respond with your own lol, but I love it.

Edit 2: your bookmarks have me rolling lol I love them all, the one that called me out for just simping for kageyama way too hard in this rant? You so right 😭

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos much appreciated! the next 'chapter' isn't a chapter its a long rant about various things to do with haikyuu or the fandom that i wanted to get off my chest. it was supposed to be much shorter and i was just gonna put it in the end notes but..it got long. so just leave now if you understandably don't want to read :)
> 
> also..KAGEYAMA DESERVES BETTER!! THE ADLERS DESERVE BETTER!


End file.
